The invention relates generally to portable pumps for delivering hydraulic oil under pressure. More particularly, the invention relates to two-stage portable pumps for delivering oil under pressure.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,392 which discloses a portable hydraulic pump for delivering hydraulic oil under pressure for use with remote jacks or other applications